


Make up for lost time

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Nigel has a  heart to heart with Daniel





	Make up for lost time

“She wants to keep trying for kids but I don’t”Nigel admitted to his lover

His wife wanted to start fertility treatments so they could go and get pregnant but if that couldn’t happen there was always adoption

Daniel sighed “Wish I knew what to tell you”

“I don’t know it’s all bullshit to me man”Nigel told him 

“Baby we can always make up for lost time”Daniel winked at him before pouncing on him 

Nigel laughed loving being embraced by his lover “I’ve been a bad boy I need to be punished”

Daniel said “If you weren’t tied down you know What we’d be able to do?”

“We could fuck around and be real together”Nigel told him he suggested going public keeping their affair private like they have been doing

If Nigel’s wife was out of the picture Daniel could have Nigel all to himself they could date publicly and be a real couple


End file.
